1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an automatic muzzle or front loader weapon which possesses a weapon barrel which is pivotable in the direction of elevation or firing, and including a front or leading barrel segment which is latchable with the weapon barrel so as to be in coaxial alignment therewith, wherein the barrel segment is pivotable into a loading position relative to the weapon barrel and which aligns with a loading tray into which there is insertable a projectile which is received from a storage magazine, whereby the projectile is slidable into the front barrel segment from the loading tray, whereupon the front barrel segment will then pivot in such a manner so as to cause the projectile to slide into the weapon barrel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A muzzle or front loader weapon of that type is described in German Laid-Open Patent Appln. 34 40 467. In that instance, there is proceeded from the assumption that the projectile encompasses the propellent charge.
In the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 33 09 288 there is described an article of ammunition in which the projectile possesses a directly attached component consisting of a propellent charge, which is then completed by a base charge which is separate from the projectile. As a result, there is achieved that through the use of a single weapon there can be fired different types of projectiles of the same caliber.